My Hero!
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: The Ice Queen has a terrible sense of timing.


Living in a tree house had its ups and downs.

It was every bit of a house as it was a tree; it had everything they needed, running water and electricity for the most part. The house itself was built around the tree, following the flow and constructed in such away that required little to no harm to the massive plant. That being said many branches seemingly seeped through the wall, making excellent scratching and climbing capabilities.

But most of all.

Who wouldn't want to live in a tree house? What sensible kid wouldn't want to build a massive fort under their own control and to be one with nature?

However there was one problem.  
Winter.

During the summer, even extreme heat could be remedied easily with an open window or two. However the winter was brutal, having next to none as far as insulation. The girls were forced to resort to fireplaces, sweaters, plenty of cuddles and a bundle of blankets. Simple enough, just a lot of work, and there was plenty of time to prepare for the harsh winters in between until then.

Needless to say one could understand their confusion as Ooo was clearly in the middle of spring and somehow the girls could see the fog of their own breath.

"H-hey Cake?" Fionna shivered, making her way into the living room to find her feline companion curled up on the couch.

"Y-yes Fi?"

"Did you l-leave the ice chest open or wh-what?"

"N-no" Cake stuttered, holding herself and gently rubbing her own arms.

Fionna clasped her hands together, exhaling her own hot breath in a sad attempt to warm herself up, "Then wh-why is i-it so flipping c-c-cold in here?"

Cake shrugged, holding onto her tail and wrapping it around herself four times, "I-I don't know…b-but I don't think it's the ice ch-chest honey"

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

The two adventurers stared at each other as a simultaneous click of realization occurred.

And suddenly it all made sense.

"I know that stupid cackle anywhere" the human girl growled, running off towards the front door with Cake close behind.

But once inside the kitchen, there was a dramatic difference in temperature. The floor was nearly covered in a thin layer of ice that seemed to slowly grow further inside, the windows were covered in white, packed with snow that was seeping through the cracks and the walls began to take on a slight bluish color as the cold took over.

Fionna carefully slid over the icy floor to grab the doorknob only to find it unmovable and frozen shut. She growled in frustration, turning slightly and shoving her shoulder into the door but it refused to budge.

"She froze the door! I think the front is snowed in!"

Cake stretched her arms out to grab the blonde and lifted her out of the ice and onto her back, "Come on let's try the window up stairs!"

Fionna held on for dear life as Cake stretched and pulled them around the house as the floor was now completely frozen. Jumping upstairs, Fionna hopped off of Cake to their next escape route. Their bedroom window.

But it was too late, by now the window and frozen shut but just barely as the frost was still inching across the glass. It was still clear enough for the two to spot the familiar blue dress floating by and the white beam of light shooting from her fingertips and onto the tree house.

"Ice Queen!" Fionna screamed, slamming her fists against the window demanding attention.

Despite the distance and frost she could easily spot the evil Queen's smug grin as they made eye contact. She let out another hearty laugh, assuming victory she must gloat you know, flying over to the window she waved her fingers mockingly at her victims.

"Enjoying my ice sauna girls?" she chuckled.

Fionna and Cake were not amused, "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Back up girl, Ima break this thing open" Cake huffed, stepping back, and transforming her paw into a large hammer, ready for window and Ice Queen breakage.

Under normal circumstances, Fionna would pause her glaring contest with the witch and let Cake do the smashing.

However in the midst of glaring, in which the Ice Queen began to making funny faces to continue the mockery, something of a drastic color change caught her eye.

The Ice Queen was too busy smashing her face with her fists and sticking her tongue out at the girl to notice Fionna wasn't even looking at her.

"I….don't think that's a good idea" she mumbled under her breath.

"What are you-" Cake stretched her neck to look over the girl's shoulder,"…oh shit"

Finally, the witch noticed that not only Fionna looked terrified out of her mind, but so did Cake. Looking below with wide eyes, and slowly moving away from the window.

Following their line of sight, she slowly turned around and looked down to find a face she had not seen in years.

The Flame Prince stood before the tree house, just inches from the snow that was packed onto the entire first floor, his face and eyes blank as he looked up to find the culprit and his girlfriend beyond the window.

Trapped.

Fionna didn't miss the twitch in his left eye and the flowers in his grasp burst into flames in a silent righteous fury.

"You?" The Ice Queen called out in confusion, "What do you want! I stopped kidnapping you years ago!" she snarled, not pleased to be interrupted in her victory face making.

If there was one thing Fionna learned throughout the course of her relationship with the resident Prince of Fire, it was to pay attention. He was a ticking time bomb.

His face remained blank however the iris of his eyes disappeared into a deep glowing yellow color as his body slowly gave life to new flames spewing from his skin.

"GET DOWN" she screamed, grabbing a fist full of Cake's fur and pulling the cat into her embrace, Fionna fell to the floor and curled her body under the window just moments before the Ice Queen let out a screech in pain as she was tackled into and through the window with such a force that she broke through the opposite wall in a blaze of fury.

Fionna and Cake quickly untangled themselves from each other and scrambled over to the new hole in the wall, carefully jumping over the residue of flames sticking to the floor and around the hole.

"Whoa" Cake mumbled, surveying the damage thus far.

Like a second nature or some kind of trigger, once Flame Prince was in sight, Fionna quickly ran over to her nightstand and swiped her Fire Pendant, "C'mon let's go hurry!"

With the fire shield necklace on, Fionna hopped on Cake's back and the two were out the window, joining the fight or what was left of it at least.

The Ice Queen was still kissing the dirt, her dress burnt and still burning around the sleeves and hem, the tiara long gone from her head and hair in complete disarray she struggled to stand as the Flame Prince marched forward, his face pulled into a fierce snarl, body radiating heat and flames lashing out angrily.

Her head snapped up at the young man towering above her the moment her heard the grass beneath his feet sizzle. She gulped.

Reaching down, he grabbed a fist full of her collar and pulled her to her feet, holding her tight with another hand holding blazing fireball at the ready with her name on it.

"Touch my girl, you die" he growled deeply, staring straight into her fearful eyes with his own glowing ones.

A sudden spark of realization flashed over her face, "Your…what…"

She looked over his shoulder to find Fionna sitting on top of Cake standing by.

With a jewel only known in theFireKingdomaround her neck. Her jaw dropped. She may not be the brightest in all of Ooo, but she wasn't stupid.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she screamed in horror. Somehow out of every prince in the land, her worst enemy had to be with the Flame Prince.

Fionna, now lying on her stomach, placed her chin on her fists and smiled sweetly, "Sorry Ice Queen, you decided to attack us on the one day of the week he visits me"

"…well….fluff…"

The fireball in his grasp suddenly grew larger, indicating he was ready to end this sad excuse of a fight. But she was never one to finish battles. In a last ditch effort with her tiara gone she was left with one other weapon to use against fire beings.

She summoned all the saliva in her mouth and spit onto his hand, causing him to let go and recoil as it sizzled and hissed like any other liquid would do to him.

"Ow! Gross!" he yelped, wiping his hand furiously against his clothes while she took this moment to run away and retrieve her magical crown.

"This isn't over Fionna!" she declared, shaking a fist at the human girl before flying off into the spring air.

Flame Prince however thought otherwise, once over her temporary paralyzing spit attack, he brought both of his hands forward to create a much larger fireball than before, "Yes it is!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Fionna yelped, suddenly latching onto his back, preventing him from launching his intended final attack.

"What are you doing?" he growled, the fireball dissipated as he lifted his arms up to find her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her bright blue eyes peaking from behind him.

"You can't kill her, she's just stupid. It's not worth it"

He paused a moment, his eyes softening and returning to their normal state, she wasn't going to back down and there was no point in fighting it.

"Is this another one of your hero code things?"

She nodded, "Yes, just forget about it for now ok?"

"And calm down before the tree house burns down? Yes? Please?" Cake called out, pointing to the tragic tree house, now partially frozen and partially on fire.

Fionna's grip lessened but didn't let go as he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, calming himself thus making the fire disappear from the tree house and his body.

With her fingers clasped together, she slid her way around him until she stood in front of him, "Feel better?" she asked with a large smile plastered on her face as she normally would when he visited.

"…sorry about that…" he mumbled softly, referring to the nice new hole in her bedroom.

"I don't mind! That was awesome!" Cake hollered, throwing in her two cents while she climbed back up the tree house, giving them their privacy as per the deal every Friday when he visits, as well as get a head start in cleaning up.

Once in the clear, he gently cupped her chin and placed a small and quick kiss on her lips.

"Are you ok?" he asked while gently brushing away stray glass from her hat.

"Better now…I gotta say though, being rescued is a new thing for me. But it's actually kinda nice"

He raised an eyebrow, attempting to hide his blush, "Is that so?"

She giggled, holding him tight with her head over his heart and leg popped up like a stereotypical damsel no longer in distress, "My hero!"

* * *

~Swd


End file.
